Not Merely a Dream
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/ Memperbaiki hubungan dengan orang yang telah kita kecewakan itu seperti mengejar layangan putus. 'SEquEl ff Is Filled With Love' yaoi, bl. Ketika Kesempatan kedua itu datang, tetapi harapan berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Bukankah awal dan akhir memang tidak pernah sama?


**NOT ****MERELY A DREAM**

**Gia sirayuki story present **©

YUNJAE

_**Sequel dari **__**IS FILLED WITH LOVE**__** fanfic**_

_**Disarankan membaca fanfic is filled with love terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca ff ini.**_

.

.

_Aku adalah manusia yang dimiliki kemarahan dan ke egoan, tapi aku juga__ memiliki sisi malaikat ketika terjatuh dalam lubang cinta __**by Gromanova**_

.

.

Apakah kesempatan kedua itu benar-benar ada?

Tetapi pada kenyataannya, aku mendapatkannya. Tuhan memberikannya padaku saat pertama kali keajaiban itu muncul.

Sebuah keajaiban saat Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya.

**.**

**Not ****Merely a Dream**

**YunJae**

**.**

Yunho bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Alarm yang diaturnya membangunkannya tepat pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia harus bergegas. Tradisi yang selama ini di tunggunya akan segera di lakukannya kembali. Membangunkan adiknya.

Tepat saat Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu di hadapannya juga terbuka. Terkejut. Jaejoong berdiri didepannya sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya dan namja itu sudah rapi.

Untuk sesaat Yunho tertegun menatap punggung adik tirinya yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong berbalik dan kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang. Tidak ada lagi senyum menawan milik adiknya. Tidak ada kehangantan dalam tatapan mata doe itu, dan tidak ada kata sapaan yang terlontar dari bibir cherry itu untuknya.

Kekecewaan menyusup di sudut ruang hati Yunho. Semuanya tak lagi sama. Semuanya jelas berbeda. Semenjak Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit dan tersadar dari komanya, anak itu seolah menjelma menjadi sosok lain yang benar-benar bukan Jaejoong. Yunho seperti melihat orang lain dalam diri Jaejoong. Tetapi sosok itu lebih mirip dengan jiwa Jaejoong yang dahulu pernah dilihatnya di kamera keamanan perusahaan ketika Jaejoong menghancurkan mobil milik Kim Jong Sik, namja yang sering menggunjingkan Yunho di kantor.

Ada kerinduan di mata Yunho pada sosok Jaejoong yang baik dan perhatian padanya.

Sebegitu kecewakah adiknya itu pada sikap Yunho yang tidak mempercayainya? Sampai membuat Jaejoong benar-benar berubah hampir seratus persen.

"Jae! Tunggu aku." Pekik Yunho kemudian mengejar adiknya yang sepertinya sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Mungkin ia bisa memulai dengan mengantar Jaejoong ke sekolah seperti dahulu.

Senyum penuh harapan mengembang di wajah tampannya. Tetapi Yunho terkesiap ketika tatapan musangnya hanya melihat sosok ibu tirinya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi di ruang makan.

"Eomma, Jaejoong eodiga? Bukankah dia baru saja turun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kim Eun Kyung, wanita itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sendu. "Joongie tidak menyentuh sarapannya. Dia sudah berangkat sekolah."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Yunho langsung berlari keluar dan mencoba mengejar Jaejoong. Mata musangnya berkeliling mencari siluet tubuh adiknya. Sampai akhirnya Yunho tercenung ketika melihat Jaejoong berdiri di pinggir jalan. Ada sebuah mobil sport merah yang terparkir di hadapannya. Kemudian keluarlah sosok gadis berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan adiknya.

Penampilan gadis itu membuat Yunho sedikit merasa risih. Model rambut yang di warnai tidak rata, kemudian beberapa _peraching_ di telinganya. Ada gelang-gelang aneh yang menggantung di pergelangan tangannya, serta bibirnya yang di poles warna _gothic_. Apakah Jaejoong berteman dengannya? Mencoba berjalan mendekat, Yunho langsung berhenti dan terpaku di tempatnya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik kepala Jaejoong. Yunho hampir menutup matanya ketika memprediksi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Posisi itu adalah saat seseorang akan berciuman. Tetapi belum sempat Yunho memejamkan mata, ia yang justru kembali terkejut.

PLAK

BRUK

Jaejoong mendorong gadis itu menjauh setelah memberikan sebuah tamparan hingga punggungnya membentur pintu mobilnya sendiri. Tapi bukannya marah, gadis itu justru tersenyum. Kemudian diraihnya kerah seragam Jaejoong hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

"I miss you my patner. Crime patner. Take my gift honey."

Gadis itu lantas berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya. Sebuah kotak persegi terbungkus kertas warna hitam di serahkannya kepada Jaejoong. Dengan wajah datar, Jaejoong mengambil kotak itu sehingga gadis di hadapannya menyeringai. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam mobil sport merahnya.

Jaejoong merobek bungkusan hitam itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sesuatu seolah meremas dada Yunho ketika ia juga memperhatikan apa isi dari kotak pemberian gadis gothic itu pada adiknya.

Sebuah belati berkilat di tangan Jaejoong.

Kejadian beberapa bulan lalu melayang kembali dalam kepala Yunho. Ketika Jaejoong memecahkan vas bunga pada kepalanya, Jaejoong yang menatap penuh kekecewaan padanya sebelum menghunuskan pisau pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Yunho sudah kembali berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan akan merebut benda laknat itu. Tetapi Jaejoong lebih dahulu membuangnya ke tong sampah di pinggir jalan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Sama sekali tidak melihat ataupun mempedulikan hyungnya. Yunho tertegun di tempat, di tatapnya punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh darinya. Seandainya waktu mampu berputar ulang, Yunho bersumpah ia akan mempercayai Jaejoong dan tidak akan pernah meragukan adik tirinya itu.

Tapi semuanya terlambat. Selalu saja penyesalan yang menjemput di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan duduk di lobi kantor _JungTek Incorporation_ menunggu Yunho untuk keluar dan makan siang bersama. Senyuman rapi di bibir cherry itu selalu menyambut Yunho dan rentetan menu makanan akan di ucapkan Jaejoong.

Tapi sekarang tak lagi sama.

Yunho berdiri di lobi kantornya dan menatap deretan kursi di ruang tunggu yang kosong. Tidak ada Jaejoong yang duduk di sana sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. Tidak ada sosok berseragam sekolah yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Tidak akan ada lagi wajah adiknya yang selalu penuh dengan perhatian. Hatinya berdenyut ketika sekelebat bayangan-bayangan itu muncul dalam pandangannya.

Yunho merunduk hingga tanpa disadarinya liquit bening terjatuh melewati sudut matanya.

PUK

"Yunho-ah, apa Jaejoong tidak datang?" pertanyaan itu menyentak Yunho. Buru-buru di hapusnya jejak air di pelupuk matanya dengan lengan jas nya. Ketika ia menoleh, wajah teduh ayahnya langsung menyapanya. Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Joongie mungkin tidak ingin makan siang bersamaku lagi Abeoji. Dia tidak datang menemuiku." Tuan Jung bisa menangkap nada sedih dalam suara putranya. Ia mengerti perasaan Yunho tentu saja. Ditepuknya sekali lagi bahu laki-laki itu. "Jika adikmu tidak datang, bukankah kau juga bisa yang datang menemuinya sekaligus menjemputnya?" bias harapan muncul di wajah Yunho.

"Pergilah. Jemput adikmu, kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya dia pulang sekolah." Ujar laki-laki berwibawa itu lagi. Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Abeoji." Ucapnya kemudian bergegas pergi.

Harapan besar membuncah di hati Jung Yunho ketika melajukan mobilnya menelusuri jalanan menuju ShinKi school. Jika dulu Jaejoong yang datang padanya, maka tidak masalah sekarang Yunho berganti menemuinya serta mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Mobil audi miliknya di parkir di halaman sekolah Jaejoong. Banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang ketika Yunho keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Yunho tersenyum begitu menangkap sosok adiknya berjalan keluar dari koridor kelas. Ia sudah bersiap melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Jaejoong, tapi lagi-lagi seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Jae, _One on one_ di lapangan? Sedang kosong sekarang. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama." Sosok laki-laki bertubuh lebih tinggi di banding Jaejoong menghampiri. Namja itu bahkan menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan menjalarkan telapak tangannya di pergelangan lengan Jaejoong, sampai akhirnya berakhir dengan jemari Jaejoong yang tengah diremas oleh namja itu.

Yunho menggeram dalam diam. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Terbesit keinginan untuk memukul bahkan menonjok namja yang sudah lancang menyentuh tubuh adiknya seperti itu.

"Aku sedang malas Min Woo-ah. Dokter bilang, aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak sampai bekas operasi dan jahitan di kepalaku benar-benar sembuh." Tolak Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya.

Tidak ingin menyerah, namja tinggi yang di pangggil Min Woo oleh Jaejoong itu tetap bersikeras. "Bagaimana kalau kau melihat saja di lapangan? Aku dan Yong Jin akan memberikan tontonan yang menarik untukmu."

Yunho tidak bisa melihat tapi ia mendengar Jaejoong berdecak. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Ayolah, tidak akan sampai setengah jam. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Keduanya saling terdiam. Saat itulah Yunho merasa bahwa waktu yang tepat telah datang. Ia sudah akan menghampiri adiknya. Tetapi lagi-lagi muncul orang lain dari belakangnya.

Yunho mematung ketika melihat sosok itu ternyata adalah gadis yang tadi pagi di temuinya menghampiri Jaejoong di pinggir jalan. Gadis berpenampilan gothic yang sebenarnya berwajah sangat manis.

"Kau tidak dengar Nomin—No Min Woo ssi, dia ingin beristirahat." Ujar gadis itu dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Jangan suka ikut campur." No Min Woo mendesis tidak suka.

"Aku memang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kau_" Min Woo sudah melayangkan tangannya siap untuk memukul gadis itu.

Jaejoong berdecak sekali lagi. "Sudahlah Sandara, jangan mencari masalah dengan Nomin."

"Okey, kita pulang bersama? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Tanpa sepatah katapun Jaejoong berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan No Min Woo. Sedangkan sosok gadis bernama Sandara itu menguraikan seringainya sambil menggandeng lengan Jaejoong.

Ketika itulah Jaejoong tanpa sengaja melihat Yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

Jika itu Jaejoong yang dulu, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada pekikan girang yang terlontar dari bibir cherry adiknya. Jika itu Jaejoong yang dulu, akan ada senyuman yang mengembang dan pelukan hangat yang menghampiri Yunho. Tentu saja jika itu Jaejoong yang dulu, adiknya yang mencintai dan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, maka sudah pasti Jaejoong akan mengacuhkan siapapun asalkan ada Yunho di hadapannya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, harapan dan harapan hanya itulah yang ada. Jaejoong justru berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, setitik senyum pun tak menyapa Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong yang justru tidak mempedulikannya.

Sederet senyum kecut Yunho lontarkan ketika melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil sport milik gadis bernama Sandara itu. Tapi bukankah perjuangannya untuk kesempatan kedua menjadi seorang hyung yang baik bagi Yunho baru saja di mulai? Namja itu memilih untuk menaiki mobil audi miliknya. Bukan untuk kembali ke kantor, melainkan mengikuti mobil sport merah yang di tumpangi adiknya bersama gadis gothic itu.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu dalam perjalanan, Yunho masih mengikuti mobil Sandara Park. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di sebuah jalanan sepi. Yunho juga menghentikan mobilnya.

Apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan bersama gadis itu? Rasa penasaran membuat Yunho akhirnya memilih turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri mobil sport merah itu.

DEGH

Kemarahan langsung bergolak di wajah Yunho. Sepasang mata musangnya menangkap gadis bernama Sandara itu tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang justru terlelap di kursi penumpang. Dengan lancangnya jemari gadis itu bermain di deretan kancing seragam sekolah Jaejoong.

Tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam, Yunho akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan menarik baju Sandara secara paksa. Beruntung, mobil itu tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

"YAK! Mwoaneunggoya? Lepaskan Brengsek!" pekikan keras di lontarkan gadis gothic itu. Tatapan Dara memicing ke arah Yunho yang sudah melepaskannya.

"Nuguya?" sambil berkacak pinggang, Dara menatap sengit Yunho.

"Apa yang barusan mau kau lakukan padanya?" Yunho balas bertanya dengan nada suara tinggi.

Dara tersenyum mencibir. "Bukan urusanmu. Memangnya siapa kau berani ikut campur urusan orang lain? Dasar Ajjhusi penganggu."

Jaejoong yang mendengar bunyi suara-suara, mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Sepasang doe eyesnya terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang membuatnya tertegun adalah sosok tubuh tegap dengan setelan jas dan postur tubuh yang sudah sangat di hafalnya milik siapa, laki-laki itu, tidak salah lagi adalah saudara tirinya. Jung Yunho.

Tanpa bicara Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Sandara kemudian mendial ponselnya. "Nomin? Jemput aku." Ia lantas berjalan menjauh dari Yunho dan Dara yang masih saling menatap penuh tuntutan. Mata Yunho tidak sengaja memergoki sosok adiknya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Yaa… Jae!" Dara memekik. Gadis itu sudah siap melangkah pergi untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Tapi tangannya tersentak oleh tarikan Yunho. Tatapan mata musang yang begitu tajam itu akhirnya terpancar. Membuat Dara merasa bergidik ketika melihatnya. "Berhenti mengikutinya dan dengarkan baik-baik. Aku adalah Jung Yunho. Kakak tiri Jung Jaejoong. Ingat itu agashi."

Setelah itu dihempaskannya begitu saja tangan sosok gadis gotic itu.

Dara menelan salivanya. Ia bergeming ketika melihat Yunho mengejar Jaejoong. Mendengus, Dara memilih masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian membanting pintu sebelum melajukan mobilnya dengan kasar.

SET

Yunho berhasil menahan lengan adiknya. Membuat langkah mereka terhenti di pinggir jalan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sorotan mata yang sama sekali Yunho tidak kenali terpancar dari sepasang hazel Jaejoong.

"Jae.. dengarkan ak_"

TIN TIN

CHIIITTTT

Sebuah motor black mengkilat tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sosok yang menaiki motor itu membuka kaca helmnya. "Pulang bersama?" tanya sosok itu. Tanpa ucapan atau kata-kata Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho lalu menaiki motor itu. "Kajja. Kita pergi." Wajah datarnya tidak berubah sampai kedua tangan Jaejoong berpegangan pada pundak No Minwoo, laki-laki yang menaiki motor itu. Menutup kaca helmnya, Nomin menyeringai sebelum menarik gas motornya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku di tepi jalan. Kedua tangan Yunho mengepal erat. Ia sama sekali belum beranjak atau bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepasang matanya masih menatap kepergian adiknya.

Ya.. Tuhan

Apakah hubungannya dengan Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tidak mampu di perbaiki? Penyesalan dan rasa sakit menumpuk di dada namja tampan itu. Benarkah mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri yang tidak akan pernah akrab lagi? benarkah ia dan Jaejoong akan selamanya menjadi saudara yang dingin?

Yunho menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menuju mobilnya sendiri. Tidak ada kata untuk berhenti selama ia masih bernafas, maka itu adalah kesempatan memperbaiki apapun yang rusak dan hilang. Termasuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan adiknya, Jung Jaejoong.

Bukan hanya sekali Yunho memergoki adiknya bersama yeoja gothic itu. Bahkan di hari kedua ia mendatangi sekolah Jaejoong, Yunho melihat sendiri gadis gothic bernama Dara itu merokok dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar Dara sambil menyodorkan sisa rokoknya pada Jaejoong.

Tatapan mata doe itu tertuju pada puntung rokok yang masih mengepul. Antara mengambil atau tidak, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya tangannya terulur mendekati benda yang mengepulkan asap itu. Dara tersenyum melihatnya.

SET

Jaejoong terbelalak saat melihat hyungnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tertegun begitu melihat Yunho merampas rokok yang di sodorkan Dara.

Batang rokok yang masih menyala itu digenggam erat Yunho serta tatapan mata musangnya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari wajah terpaku Jaejoong. Dara yang juga berada di tempat itu sama tertegunnya. Gadis itu tidak berkata-apa-apa dan memilih melarikan diri ketika melihat siapa laki-laki yang merampas barang miliknya. Namja yang mengaku sebagai kakak Jung Jaejoong. Hingga keputusan bijak adalah memang menghilang dari hadapan laki-laki Jung itu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama saling menatap. Sampai Yunho mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang masih berisi puntung rokok di depan wajah adiknya itu.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh benda ini lagi, kau tidak akan pernah ku anggap adikku lagi Jung Jaejoong. Camkan itu."

Lalu benda itu dilempar Yunho begitu saja. Meninggalkan bekas luka bakar di telapak tangannya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab atau membantah, tapi tatapan matanya sempat mengarah pada tangan kakaknya sebelum ia pergi dan meninggalkan Yunho. Sorot mata musang itu menatap sendu punggung adiknya. Rasa sakit di telapak tangannya karena luka bakar itu tidak di hiraukannya. Karena sakit fisik yang di alaminya tidak jauh lebih berat dari sakit hati yang kembali menggerogoti hati laki-laki itu.

Apakah memperbaiki hubungan dengan adiknya hanya sebatas mimpi belaka?

"Jae…"

Sayangnya Yunho tidak bisa melihat ketika Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkannya, pemuda itu juga tidak mampu menahan untuk menjatuhkan air mata kesedihannya. Hatinya juga pedih. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya mengatakan dengan begitu mudah hal yang sangat sensitif di telinganya.

'_Kau tidak akan pernah ku anggap adikku lagi Jung Jaejoong. Camkan itu.'_

Kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah di lupakan Jaejoong sampai kapanpun.

**.**

**Not Merely a Dream**

**YunJae**

**.**

Yunho terbelalak saat menatap tong sampah di depan rumah.

Hatinya remuk sudah. Apa maksud Jaejoong membuang semua pakaian yang sama dengan miliknya? Tanpa berfikir lagi. Dipungutnya lagi semua barang-barang itu. Genggaman tangannya berhenti ketika meraih sebuah topi warna hijau. Topi yang bertulisakan inisial namanya dan nama adiknya. Topi yang di pesan Jaejoong sendiri untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka sebagai keluarga baru.

Topi yang memiliki huruf '_Y dan J'_ di depan. Hingga tanpa sadar, Yunho terduduk di samping tempat sampah itu sambil menggengam erat topi hijau serta beberapa t-shirt dengan warna senada. Isakan itu keluar tanpa mampu di tahannya. Ia yang seorang laki-laki dan pernah bersumpah tidak akan menitikan air mata apalagi terisak akhirnya diruntuhkan oleh adiknyanya sendiri. Ia yang sudah berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, akhirnya runtuh oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Astaga. Yunho-ah. Musun mariya? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pekikan itu menyadarkan Yunho. Dihapusnya jejak air matanya sebelum ibu tirinya itu sempat melihat. Ia lantas bangkit dan memasang senyuman di wajahnya. "Aniyo eomma. Hanya ada barang-barang yang sepertinya sayang kalau dibuang." Ujarnya. Ia melangkah pergi tetapi tangan Kim Eun Kyung sudah terlebih dahulu menahan bahu Yunho.

"Besabarlah. Joongie pasti akan kembali seperti dulu. Anak itu hanya membutuhkan waktu. Kita harus menunggu sampai Joongie siap membuka hatinya lagi."

"Nde.. eomma. Joongie pasti akan kembali seperti dulu lagi." kemudianYunho kembali melangkah memasuki rumah dengan Kim Eun Kyung yang menatap sendu punggungnya.

Belum sampai ke kamarnya, Yunho berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos warna putih biasa dan jeans belel. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak mempedulikannya. Namja itu berjalan melewati Yunho begitu saja. Membuat denyutan rasa sakit kembali memukul hati laki-laki berusia 28 tahun itu.

Tapi Yunho akhirnya memilih menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sambil memeluk barang-barang yang baru saja di pungutnya dari tempat sampah, ia berjalan dengan melamun.

DEGH

Seolah tersadar sesuatu, Yunho langsung berlari ke kamarnya lalu melemparkan semua barang-barang itu ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali berlari keluar dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ketika langkahnya sampai di luar rumah, Yunho bahkan mengabaikan pangggilan eommanya. Ia berlari keluar gerbang dan mata musangnya menajam ketika menangkap tubuh adiknya berada di atas motor. Jaejoong tidak memakai helm. Yunho sangat yakin jika namja yang membonceng adiknya itu adalah orang yang sama yang berada di sekolah waktu itu. Namja yang berani menjalarkan tangannya di tubuh Jaejoong.

Melihat motor itu melaju meninggalkankan depan rumah, Yunho juga bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Ia berkendara tanpa sedikitpun melepas perhatian dari motor berwarna hitam yang melaju di hadapannya.

Satu jam berlalu ketika Yunho memakirkan mobil di halaman sekolah Jaejoong. Dilihatnya adiknya turun dari motor kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Sementara sosok laki-laki tinggi itu memarkir motornya dan menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah memain-mainkan bola basket serta melemparnya ke dalam ring. Mereka melakukan one on one berdua di lapangan yang cukup sepi.

Yunho mendesah lelah. Mungkin pikirannya yang terlalu fanatik sampai membatin Jaejoong akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Ia berbalik dan hendak pergi. Tetapi mata musangnya terganggu oleh pemadangan No Min Woo yang mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jaejoong. "Mandi?" itulah kata-kata yang membuat Yunho menggeram. Ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya ketika Jaejoong meraih tangan laki-laki itu dan mengangguk.

Hingga tanpa sadar Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti adiknya serta teman laki-lakinya itu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Yunho bahkan ingin mendekat dan menarik tangan Jaejoong menjauh dari laki-laki itu, tetapi niatnya pupus ketika tatapan tajam Jaejoong kembali terbayang di benaknya.

BLAM

Dentuman pintu yang terdegar itu menghentikan Yunho dari langkahnya. Ia mengernyit ketika mendengar suara kucuran serta percikan air di dalam ruangan itu. Ini aneh, bukankah mereka baru 15 menit bermain basket? Secepat itukah mereka berkeringat?

Menelan ludahnya, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membuka pintu shower room. Hingga lecutan sentakan menyerangnya. Pintu itu terkunci. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

Di dalam shower room yang berukuran tidak lebar itu, kedua tubuh saling menelanjangi. Lebih tepatnya Min woo yang dengan suka hati menanggalkan kaos serta jeans yang di pakai Jaejoong, sementara dirinya sendiri sudah tanpa sehelai benangpun. Guyuran air yang mengucur dari pancuran shower mulai membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Kau begitu indah Jae…"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab atau menanggapi. Kedua matanya tertutup seolah menikmati setiap tetesan air yang tumpah di tubuhnya. Min Woo tersenyum, di raihnya pingang Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana dalam _calvin_ _klein _warna hitam. Ia baru saja akan mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong ketika sesuatu menarik bahunya menjauh. Kemudian yang di rasakannya adalah pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajah juga perutnya.

"Brengsek! Dasar bajingan. Beraninya kau menyentuh adikku seperti itu."

Bough

Bough

Min Woo tidak mampu melakukan apapun dengan keadaan kepayahan dan mulut yang penuh darah. Tubuhnya remuk oleh pukulan-pukulan yang di layangkan Yunho. Ia terlalu sibuk mengaggumi Jaejoong sampai tidak menyadari seseorang mendobrak lalu menerobos masuk shower room itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong mulai terusik saat suara tinggi Yunho memenuhi ruangan di antara kucuran air dan uap hangat yang mengepul memenuhi ruangan itu. Sepasang mata doenya terbelalak. Ia baru saja akan menghampiri temannya Min Woo dan Yunho, ketika suara Yunho kembali terlontar dan membuatnya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

"TETAP DI SANA JUNG JAEJOONG!" perintah itu seolah membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Bibir cherrynya terkatup menyaksikan kemarahan saudara tirinya itu.

Kemudian Yunho menggeret lengan Min Woo, mendorong tubuh namja itu keluar dari ruang shower, melemparkan pakaian laki-laki itu dan setelahnya menutup pintu ruangan dengan bantingan keras sebelum menguncinya lagi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara No Min woo mengumpat dan menendang pintu shower room. Tapi Yunho sudah tidak mempedulikannya. Nafas laki-laki itu memburu ketika ia membalikan badannya berhadapan dengan sosok semi polos adiknya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hyeong…." Suara Jaejoong hanya keluar berupa bisikan, pandangannya bersiborok dengan mata musang kakaknya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik sekarang, Yunho tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. yang ia tahu, kakaknya selalu memiliki tatapan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang padanya. Tapi sekarang, tatapan itu seolah sanggup menarik nafas Jaejoong hingga dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Yunho semakin dekat, dan refleks Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya. Hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding. Jaejoong mati langkah dan Yunho semakin dekat. "Siapa yang mengajarimu melakukan seks di ruang bersih sekolah Jae?" Jaejoong menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

"Apa ini yang sejak dulu kau lakukan?"

"Apa ini kebiasaanmu sebelum menjadi adikku? Kau menyukai pergaulan bebasmu?"

"Apa ini bentuk perotesmu karena rasa kecewamu padaku?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. ia ingin bicara, tapi suaranya seperti tercekat dan menolak untuk keluar. Apalagi menerima sorot ketajaman dari hyungnya membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak mampu untuk sekedar menjawab.

"JAWAB AKU JUNG JAEJOONG!" bentakan Yunho hanya membuat Jaejoong semakin meringkuk dan justru memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

SET

Rasa terkejut, tertegun, dan terperanggah langsung menyergap Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya mengayun dalam sebuah pelukan. Begitu erat, dan sangat menyesakkan. Jaejoong terdiam ketika Yunho memeluk tubuhnya, membuat pakaian pria itu juga ikut basah di bawah siraman air shower.

"Kau boleh membenciku Joongie, kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu. Kau juga boleh memakiku dan menamparku. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun tidak mempedulikanku…. Jae"

Jaejoong masih tertegun, tapi perlahan kedua tanganya mengepal dengan sepasang keping matanya yang memejam. Jaejoong lantas mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauhinya. Tatapannya begitu nyalang dan sanggup mengiris sembilu di hati Yunho.

"Jae… mianhe. Maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa, maaf Jae.. maaf. Maafkan aku, maafkan hyeongmu ini eoh…"

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan tatapan terluka. "Aku membencimu hyeong. Aku benar-benar membencimu! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" kemudian isakan tangis sialan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan sisa harga diri Jaejoong di depan Yunho. Tubuhnya merosot bersama licinnya air yang masih menerpanya.

"Pergi. Pergi dari sini hyeong. Aku muak melihatmu. PERGI!" perintahnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah sendu Yunho. Tapi, bukannya menuruti apa yang adiknya inginkan, Yunho justru kembali berjalan mendekati tubuh adiknya.

Yunho berjongkok dengan lutut membentur lantai. Kedua tagannya bertumpu pada masing-masing pahanya serta wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Ku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan Jae, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi. Aku berjanji…"

Menengakkan wajahnya, Jaejoong menatap dengan sorotan nyalang sosok di hadapannya itu. "Apa? Semudah itukah hyeong meminta maaf dan meminta kesempatan kedua? Kau pikir aku tidak terluka hah? Saat orang yang kusayangi tidak mempercayaiku. Saat orang yang ku sayangi meragukanku, dan saat kau menghakimiku dan membuatku benar-benar sakit. Aku benar-benar membencimu Jung Yunho. Aku sangat membencimu."

"Pergi kau! PERGI KATAKU!" kembali Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan ia sendiri bangkit berdiri hendak beranjak pergi.

Namun, dengan cepat Yunho meraih kembali pergelangan tangannya membuat tubuh Jaejoong tak mampu seimbang. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi sungguh tak mampu Jaejoong pikirkan.

Yunho menarik bahunya dan mendorong tubuhnya membentur dinding lagi. Kali ini pria itu mengunci tubuh Jaejoong dengan lengannya yang menyilang di dadanya. Tanpa persetujuan, tanpa kata-kata apalagi ungkapan basa basi, dilumatnya bibir adiknya itu. memunculkan rasa terkejut sakaligus tidak percaya yang terpancar dari sepasang mata jernih Jaejoong.

Ciuman itu sama sekali tidak kasar, tidak menuntut dan tidak penuh dengan nafsu. Tapi sanggup melumpuhkan seluruh sendi di tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuhnya melemas oleh sensasi uap air dan intensitas ciuman Yunho di bibirnya.

Tatapan sayu Jaejoong terlontar usai Yunho melepaskan bibirnya. Ada tanya yang menyeruak dalam tatapannya. "Kenapa?"

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong dan mempertemukan kedua kening mereka, nafas mereka beradu dan berhembus di wajah keduanya. Sepasang mata musang Yunho terpejam, menikmati tiap-tiap detik intim dengan sosok yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Kenapa?" lagi suara Jaejoong di antara deru uap air.

"Karena aku menyanyangimu, aku sangat menyayangimu dan benar-benar menyanyagimu. Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi, jangan menghindariku lagi. Aku mohon, jangan menjauh dariku Jaejoongie…"

"Aku mencintaimu Joongie,"

Jaejoong tercekat hinggat tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi. Suaranya menghilang tiba-tiba, di gigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan mata menatap sepasang musang di hadapannya. Obsidiannya bergerak mencoba mencari jawaban di wajah saudaranya itu.

Tapi sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata, Yunho kembali menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Ia hanya meneguk ludahnya, ketika tangan Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya begitu erat. Pria itu lantas meraih baju-baju Jaejoong yang berserakan di lantai, lagi-lagi tanpa kata, diraihnya tangan adiknya itu lalu membawanya pergi dari shower room.

"Kau kedinginan?" Jaejoong menoleh ketika mereka telah berada di dalam mobil milik Yunho. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan wajah. Ada rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya, Melihat keadaanya yang hampir semi naked.

Set

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho meraih tubuhnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan kakaknya itu. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kau bisa memelukku agar tidak kedinginan." Tukas Yunho sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

Laki-laki itu menjalankan mobilnya. Dan Jaejoong memilih memejamkan kedua matanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho. Memeluk pria itu dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang dahulu selalu ia nikmati.

Keadaan rumah tampak sepi ketika mobil Yunho sampai di tempat parkir, Yunho memilih membangunkan Jaejoong, lalu meraih semua pakaian remaja itu di kursi belakang. "Ini, pakailah dulu sampai kita tiba di kamarmu nanti. Eomma akan khawatir jika melihatmu seperti ini." Bisik Yunho.

Dengan mata nyaris tertutup, Jaejoong menurut ketika dengan telaten Yunho memakaian kembali pakaiannya yang masih basah. Lalu pria itu turun lebih dahulu dan memutar untuk menuju sisi lain mobil. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kamar." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya senyuman itu tersungging di bibir hati Yunho, saat Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya dan nafas hangat adiknya itu berhembus menerpa kulit lehernya. Kedua mata Jaejoong kembali terpejam setelahnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini.

Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan ibu tirinya datang menghampiri dengan pandangan cemas, "Yunho-ah, ada apa dengan Joongie?"

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Joongie hanya kelelahan. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar."

Yunho tahu perasaan cemas wanita itu tidak akan berhenti, dan benar saja. Kim Eun Kyung langsung panik saat menyadari baju Jaejoong yang basah kuyup. "Omo! Kenapa Joongie basah kuyup seperti ini Yun? Apa yang terjadi? Kau juga basah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" rentetnya masih mengekori Yunho menuju tangga lantai atas.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap ke arah ibu tirinya. "Joongie baik-baik saja eomma. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk mejadi hyeong yang baik." Tuturnya sambil tersenyum. Meskipun ragu, Eun Kyung menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau terjadi sesuatu, panggil eomma."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Jaejoong di lantai atas.

Sampai di kamar Jaejoong, Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuh adiknya di atas kasur, ia sendiri menuju kamar mandi, mengisi bathub dengan air hangat, kemudian melepaskan jas serta kemejanya. Menyisakan celana panjang miliknya, ia menghampiri Jaejoong.

Di belainya wajah adik kesayangannya itu. "Jae, bangun. Ayo kita mandi terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa sakit nanti jika tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Jaejoong menggerutu masih menutup matanya. "Aku malas hyeong…." Erangnya sebagai penolakan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho langsung tersenyum dan meraih tubuh jaejoong kembali ke dalam gendongannya. Hingga membuat Jaejoong seketika membuka kelopak matanya untuk terkejut. "Hyeong, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku berat tau!" pekiknya.

"Melakukan apa yang harus di lakukan seorang kakak pada adiknya yang bandel."

Jaejoong langsung memasang wajah tidak sukanya mendengar kata 'bandel' terlontar dari bibir Yunho. Melihat itu Yunho justru tertawa.

Inilah Jaejoongnya, inilah sosok adiknya yang selalu di sayanginya, dan inilah sosok yang selalu dirindukannya. Ya, Jaejoong yang ini adalah benar-benar adiknya. Sebuah tawa mengembang di wajah Yunho melihat bibir cherry Jaejoong yang melengkung dalam gendongannya.

Yunho melepaskan kembali seluruh pakaian Jaejoong, ia mendorong adiknya masuk dan berendam di dalam bathub yang sudah penuh air hangat itu. kemudian ia sendiri melepaskan sisa pakaiannya.

Jaejoong mengernyit sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Hyeong… kita tidak akan mandi bersama bukan?" tanyanya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam bathub hingga membuat permukaan air naik dan meluber keluar.

Sesaat Yunho bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang di liputi rona merah lagi. Pemandangan yang entah kenapa menjadi favoritnya sekarang. "Berbaliklah, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Jaejoong langsung mengangguk dan menuruti perintah hyungnya itu. ia tidak berani mengangkkat wajahnya sama sekali. Di satu sisi ia senang dengan perlakukan Yunho, dan di sisi lain, ia juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa malu jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu.

Dan malam itu di tutup dengan Yunho yang tidur di samping Jaejoong, memeluk tubuh adiknya itu, melakukan hal yang selalu di inginkannya setelah Jaejoong sadar dari komanya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya pada sosok kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Hyeong!"

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat sepasang mata doe di depannya terbelalak menatap kearahnya.

"Aish! Kenapa kau cepat sekali. Perasaan baru 5 menit lalu kau perngi ke kamarmu untuk mengganti baju." Keluh bibir cherry itu saat melihat keadaan Yunho yang sudah siap berangkat pergi.

Tunggu,

Jaejoong menghentikan usahanya memakai celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia berbalik dan mengeryit saat melihat kakaknya.

Yunho tidak mengenakan jas kantornya, pria itu terlihat tampan dan sangat nyaman dengan celana training serta sebuah kaos hijau di tambah sebuah topi berinisial YJ membungkus surai brunettenya.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Hyeong? Memangnya sekarang hari apa?" tanyanya bodoh. Yunho berjalan menghampirinya. ia langsung meraih kancing baju seragam Jaejoong dan melepaskannya satu persatu. "Hari ini adalah jadwal kita jooging bersama. Tentu saja, bukankah sekarang minggu?"

Pemuda berbibir cherry itu menganga sebelum menepuk kepalanya, cengiran terlontar di wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingat." Ucapnya sambil menarik keluar kakinya dari celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat Hyeong. Kita akan kembali membuat perhatian semua orang hanya tertuju pada kedua Jung yang sangat tampan ini." Ungkapan antusias itu kembali menarik senyum Yunho. Di keluarkannya sebuah t-shirt warna hijau pasangan dari kaos yang di pakaianya sendiri. Kemudian tanpa meminta ijin, Yunho sudah memakaian benda itu hingga meluncur dan membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat pas.

Wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya ceria, tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Ketika menyadari bahwa t-shirt itu adalah benda yang sempat di buangnya ke tempat sampah kemarin. Ia juga melihat Yunho yang memungut kembali semua barang-barang yang telah di buangnya. Rasa bersalah kembali menumpuk di dada pemuda itu. Salahkahlah _ego_-nya yang di atas batas itu, hingga membuatnya tidak berfikir panjang.

"Hyeong… maaf…" lirihnya sembari menundukkan kepala. Yunho menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Tenang saja, eomma sudah mencucinya kemarin. Baunya sudah harum."

Di situasi seperti itu dan kakaknya justru bercanda?

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang musang milik kakaknya. "Aish! Hyeong! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mempphhhckk…"

Ucapan Jaejoong terputus ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh ciuman Yunho. Pria itu melumat dan menyesap daging kenyal miliknya membuat Jaejoong terkesiap dan berdebar. Jantungnya memompa terlalu berlebihan dan rasanya ada yang bertebaran di dalam perutnya. Sentuhan intim itu benar-benar membuat Jaejoong menggigil. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang begitu luar biasa. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membalas ciuman Yunho dengan tempo yang begitu lembut.

Kedua tangan Yunho sudah meraih sisi-sisi wajah Jaejoong lalu mereka melepas ciuman itu dan saling menyatukan kening. Hembusan nafas saling baradu dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya telah melemas sebelum melakukan olahraga pagi.

"Jangan di bahas lagi sayangku, yang penting sekarang kita saling percaya dan memahami. Yang terpenting, kau tidak lagi mengacuhkanku. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau kembali menjadi Jaejoongku yang dulu, yang penting sekarang…."

Cup

"Aku telah jatuh padamu." Kecupan kembali menyapa bibir plum Jaejoong. Sebuah anggukan di hadiahkan jaejoong sebelum ia memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat. "Aku menyayangimu hyeong, aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu…"

Pelukan itu terlepas. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan senyuman merekah di wajah Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Lalu mereka kembali berciuman.

Lima belas menit kemudian kakak beradik itu turun dengan saling merangkul pundak. Tawa Jaejoong mengumbar memenuhi ruangan, di susul suara Yunho yang bergumam penuh keseruan.

Hingga mereka berdiri di depan meja makan dan menemukan kedua orang tua mereka tengah menatap bingung namun bercampur bahagia.

"Pagi Appa, pagi Eomma.." Jaejoong mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya yang semakin membuat kerutan kening menghiasi wajah pasangan suami istri itu.

"K-kalian…." Bahkan suara Kim Eun Kyung seolah hilang ketika melihat kembali Jaejoong merangkul bahu Yunho dan tersenyum ceria. Yunho yang juga tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya. Memberi jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak pernah di tanyakan itu.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku dan Yunho hyeong akan jooging bersama. Kami akan sarapan di luar. Jadi kalian bebas menikmati minggu romantis berdua. Iyakan hyeong?" sebelah mata doe itu melontarkan _wink_.

Kim Eun Kyung bahkan belum sempat memberikan pelukan bahagianya karena Jaejoong, putra yang di kenalnya telah kembali. Tetapi Jaejoong sudah menarik tangan Yunho berjalan menjauh dari meja makan.

"Kami pergi Eomma, Appa!" seru Jaejoong sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Mereka saling merangkul pinggang dan kembali tertawa sambil berguaru.

Jung Abeoji bangkit lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya dari samping sambil menatap kepergian kedua putranya. "Akhirnya kedua putra kita kembali…" bisiknya dan mengecup pelipis istrinya. Eun Kyung tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan selain melihat anaknya kembali bahagia.

Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa hubungan yang terjalin di antara kedua putra mereka bahkan jauh lebih erat di banding sekedar saudara tiri.

Seandainya mereka sadar, bahwa hubungan yang terjalin di antara kedua putra meraka bahkan lebih dari sebatas kakak beradik.

Seandainya…..

Akankah kebahagiaan itu akan tetap ada…

.

**.**

**Not Merely a Dream**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

**.**

**a story** © **Gia Sirayuki**

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang memberikan respon di ff saya yang berjudul 'Is Filled With Love'. Terimakasih untuk dex indra dan Xeya yang nggak pantang menyerah buat saya nulis sequel sampai reviw di setiap ff saya dan nagih sequel untuk ff ini.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader, saya terharu dan untuk pertama kalinya saya menulis sebuah 'SEQUEL' untuk tulisan saya.

Sekedar info, ff HTM akan segara tamat (nggk bakal jd senetron dah hehe..) , dan untuk Ring Of Destiny, semoga dalam sebulan ini saya sanggup menyelesaikannya. FF itu bertema comedy romance, tapi sayangnya akhir-akhir ini hidup saya jauh sekali dari humor #plak susah juga kalau nulis berdasarkan mood hufftt! Tapi terimakasih teman-teman, terimakasih banyak untuk orang-orang yang masih setia menghadiri karya saya. Terimakasih untuk masukan, kritik dan sarannya di setiap tulisan saya.

Maaf saya tidak pernah membalas reviw kalian, tapi saya tahu, dan saya ingat selalu setiap nama kalian yang hadir dan memberikan warna untuk saya.

Terimakasih teman^^

_**A/N ; **_

_Cerita ini tak lagi sama, meski hatimu slalu di sini. _

_Mengertilah bahwa ku tak berubah._

_Lihat aku dari sisi yang lain._

_Bersandar padaku, rasakan hatiku._

_Dan diriku bukanlah aku, tanpa kamu tuk memelukku, kau melengkapiku, kau sempurnakan aku._

_Waktu yang telah kila lalui._

_Buatmu jadi lebih berarti._

_Luluhkan kerasnya dinding hati._

_Engkaulah satu yang aku cari._

_Bersandar padaku, rasakan hatiku…_

Saya baru sadar, kalau cuplikan lirik lagu ini sesuai dengan cerita Not Merely a Dream setelah kelar nulis… hehe ada yang tahu ini lagu siapa wkwk #Plak..

_**PS;**_

**Yang terpenting, dan satu hal. Memperbaiki hubungan dengan orang yang kita kecewakan itu semuanya tergantung dari usaha kita sendiri. Asalkan ada niat dan tekad yang besar, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Dan harapan Yunho untuk bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan adiknya, Jaejoong… **_**Bukanlah Sebatas Mimpi**_**. ^^**


End file.
